La hija de las rosas
by Kanon.93
Summary: Candy y Anthony han crecido creyendo ser hermanos. Sin embargo todo cambia el día que descubren que ha sido adoptada luego de la desaparición de su verdadera hermana a quien sus padres todavía buscan desesperadamente. ¿Podrá Candy permanecer al lado del hermano que tanto ama? Universo Alterno basado en Candy Candy y mi primer Fanfic con drama.


Este es un fanfic alterno a la historia original de "Candy Candy", propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Capítulo 1:

La vida está llena de incertidumbre, seguramente todos ustedes ya lo tienen perfectamente claro, sabemos que la certeza es lo que menos nos va a acompañar en el largo camino del vivir. En esta historia quiero contar una serie de vidas enlazadas a una joven que existió hace más de 100 años en Los Estados Unidos, en las regiones cercadas al lago Michigan.

Todo comienza con una mañana de primavera, en el jardín de la familia Ardlay, una de las más ricas de aquel país, gracias al éxito de sus negocios en distintos sectores, como el financiero. Además se trataba de una familia con ascendencia Escocesa, quizá haría bien decir que se trataba de un grupo de aristócratas bien posicionados en ambas naciones.

Rosemary Brown, era hija del jefe de la familia, William y su esposa Priscilla. Ella tenía una vida feliz al lado de su esposo Vincent, su hijo Anthony y su recién nacida hija. Se puede decir que en ese tiempo la pequeña tenía poco días de nacida ya que aún no se decidía por el nombre, pensó en llamarla Priscilla como su madre o Natalie, tenía que decidir.

Recostó a su pequeña que acaba de ser vencida por el sueño, sobre un pequeño moisés, en ése momento su pequeño Anthony de 2 años, la llamó para que le ayudara buscar su pelota que había ido a parar entre los arbustos de rosas que ella misma cuidaba. La mujer estaba tan atenta a Anthony, que no se percató de la figura que se aproximó sigilosa hasta el lugar donde yacía su hija durmiendo.

-Es hora de que vayamos a comer, hijo mío, ¿tienes hambre? –Preguntó al pequeño mientras limpiaba sus mejillas un poco sucias por la tierra del jardín.

El niño asintió mientras se aferraba a la mano de su madre, pero cuando llegó hasta donde su hija tomaba su siesta, ésta estaba vacía. Miró a su alrededor y no había rastro de la bebé.

-¡No puede ser! –Gritó la dama -¡Doris! ¡Doris! –llamó a la niñera, quien se encontraba dentro preparando la merienda de los niños

-¿Qué sucede Señora? –preguntó alarmada

-¡Mi hija! ¿Dónde está? –Sacudió a la mujer de los hombros –Estaba aquí… aquí la dejé durmiendo –señalaba el moisés mientras empezaban a correr lagrimas desde sus profundos ojos verdes

-No sé dónde está, yo estaba adentro…

No pudo terminar de explicar, su señora se desplomó en el suelo llorando. Inmediatamente llamó al mayordomo para que se iniciara la búsqueda urgente de la menor por toda la casa, incluso enviaron a un grupo de sirvientes para cercarlas las zonas aledañas a la mansión.

El esposo de Rosemary regresó del trabajó solo para encontrar a su esposa buscando desesperada por todas partes con los sirvientes a su hija. Se veía tan cansada y pálida.

-Rosemary, deberías descansar –le dijo con voz suave mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos

-No… debo encontrarla –replicó la mujer casi sollozando

-Descuida, ya le han notificado a las autoridades… la encontraremos… te lo juro.

La búsqueda se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche, después pasaron las semanas, las cuales en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían convertido en amargos meses para la familia Brown. El señor Brown traba de permanecer fuerte, más que nada pensaba en su esposa, quien había adquirido un aspecto demacrado, ya casi ni salía al jardín a cuidar sus rosas, aunque se había convertido en una madre sobreprotectora con su primogénito, Anthony, quien por supuesto no entendía la situación, no dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana.

Una tarde mientras Rosemary le leía un viejo cuento de hadas a Anthony, el señor Brown se acercó sutilmente a la mujer y la besó en la frente.

-No me gusta verte así. Siento como si te hubiera perdido a ti también.

-Querido, sabes que no puedo olvidar a mi hija… pero tampoco quiero perder a mi niño –dijo mientras estrechaba al niño entre sus brazos –El otoño se siente más frío que nunca

-Tú padre me ha escrito –mencionó esperando una sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa –dice que tu madre y tu hermano, Albert, quieren venir a pasar una temporada contigo y él lo apoya porque considera que eso te hará bien. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti…

-Bert… Mi pequeño hermano no merece verme así –Miró hacia el cielo –Si mi hija vuelve… quiero que encuentre a mamá con una gran sonrisa. Por el momento debo mantenerme fuerte por los que todavía están conmigo.

El señor Brown abrazó a su esposa y a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba decidió a cumplir y traer de vuelta a su hija a casa.

La señora Priscilla llegó a la nación en un hermoso carruaje seguida de su hijo Albert, de tan solo 8 años, este corrió inmediatamente para jugar con su pequeño sobrino bajo la estrecha vigilancia de Doris, la niñera del pequeño.

-Hija mía, te veo más repuesta –dijo Priscilla Ardlay mientras abrazaba la esbelta figura de su hija

-Estoy bien, por mi familia me mantengo fuerte

-Ya verás que encontraremos a mi nieta pronto, no sabes lo mucho que rezo todas las noches para ello.

-Te agradezco –murmuró la dama con voz quebrada, en ese momento su madre comprendió que debía cambiar el tema

-No te lo dije porque no me dio tiempo, pero, mi cuñada se acaba de mudar cerca de tu casa y yo pensé que sería buena idea ir a tomar el té con ella…

-¿La tía Elroy?

-Pues sí, ¿qué otra hermana le queda viva a tu padre sino la inmortal Elroy?

-¡Oh madre! ¡Qué cosas dices! –Rió Rosemary

-Sabes que esa mujer está más vieja que yo… es más, creo que incluso es mayor que tu padre. Pero como es una dama, lo mejor es no preguntarle su edad.

-Ojalá no te oyera –siguió riendo y esta vez se volvió casi una carcajada mientras se inclinaba para cargar entre sus brazos a su hijo acariciaba el cabello de su hermanito

-¿Sabes, hija mía? Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes

Las palabras de Priscilla Ardlay penetraron en lo más profundo del corazón de Rosemary.

Unas horas más tarde se encontraban en casa de la señora Elroy, quien estaba acompañada de su hijastra, Sarah, a Rosemary no le agradaba mucho esta persona, sin embargo podía portarse educada con ella y a su vez distante.

En esa ocasión Sarah estaba muy feliz, pues se encontraba en cinta y esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de su bebé. A lo largo de la reunión no dejaba de hablar de lo entusiasmada que estaba al respecto, parecía no haber tacto frente a la situación de Rosemary. No obstante de pronto reaccionó.

-Una enorme disculpa, prima, no fue mi intensión

-No te preocupes, Sarah, comprendo que la llegada de un hijo es una gran ilusión.

-Veo que continúa la búsqueda de nuestra nieta.

-En efecto cuñada, William ha dispuesto que no se detenga la búsqueda hasta dar con la niña –agregó Priscilla al comentario de su cuñada –hemos iniciado a buscar en otros estados.

-¡Se me ocurrió una cosa! –Exclamó Sarah – ¿Por qué no buscas en los orfanatos de la región? Tal vez el secuestrador se arrepintió y dejó a tu hija en uno… después de todo ¿quién recorrería el país con un bebé llorón?

-Sarah, ¿qué clase de tontería es esa?

Ciertamente, el comentario de Sarah no era del todo inteligente, pero Rosemary lo vio como una posibilidad para hallar a su hija. Sin más, al llegar a su casa le pidió a su marido que la llevara a recorrer los orfanatos con el objetivo de encontrar a la las niñas recién nacidas que habían sido abandonadas los últimos meses.

-Es una tontería –replicó el señor Brown -¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de niños que son dejados ahí? ¿Cómo piensas reconocer a la niña?

-Nuestra hija –recalcó con voz firme –tiene un lunar en el hombro en forma de corazón… podemos encontrarla.

-¿Un lunar en forma de corazón? ¿Y cómo es que nunca lo vi?

-Porque los hombres no son muy observadores. De cualquier forma estoy decidida y mi madre me apoya.

Por días recorrieron varios orfanatos. En ninguno encontraba a su pequeña, esto, sumado a la precaria situación en que se encontraban los niños que en ellos vivían le partía el corazón en miles de fragmentos. Por primera vez veía en carne propia los lugares a los cuales ella y sus padres solían contribuir como parte de sus obras de caridad.

Cerca de Indiana, encontraron una vieja iglesia que más bien parecía una casucha destartalada, sin duda era el orfanato más pobre de todos los que había visto. Bajó del coche en compañía de su madre, su hermanito y su pequeño hijo. Esta vez no quiso dejarlos solos en el hotel, aunque su madre le reprochó que aquellos lugares no eran para niños tan pequeños como Anthony y Albert.

Albert corrió a tocar la campana que yacía al lado de la puerta.

-Madre, hermana, ¡miren! A Anthony parece gustarle el sonido de la campana –Exclamó Albert Fascinado por las risas de su sobrino.

-Sí, pero con una vez que toques es más que suficiente William –le reprendió su madre.

-Madre, no me gusta que me llames William… -murmuró el pequeño inflando una mejilla.

Al poco rato apareció una monja en la puerta, quien invitó a los 4 a tomar chocolate caliente, pues el día estaba demasiado helado. Rosemary explicó la situación a la mujer, mientras en la puerta de la dirección aparecía una mujer regordeta con una cálida sonrisa. Lo primero que llamó la atención de la recién llegada fue la expresión con la que Albert y Anthony miraban a través de la ventana.

-Parece que sus niños quieren salir a jugar con nuestros pequeños –dijo con una risita

-¿Es cierto eso, William? –preguntó Priscila

-Pues… sí… si se puede… si nos dejan…

-Anda, vayan –Rió Priscila –Pero tengan mucho cuidado

Luego de decir esas últimas palabras, los niños salieron a toda prisa de la habitación. Después de eso, la monja le explicó la dama la situación de Rosemary, luego de oírlo la acompañó a los cuneros donde se encontraban los bebés. Rosemary miró esperanzada en los hombros de cada bebé, pero ninguno tenía la seña.

Una vez más la mujer agacho la cabeza como si todas sus esperanzas se hubieran muerto luego de días de búsqueda. En ese momento sintió unos dedos rozar su mano y al volver la cara unos hermosos ojos verdes la miraban, como si supieran el pesar de su corazón.

-Esta niña es Candy, llegó hace unos meses –dijo la monja contemplando la escena

-Candy… qué dulce –Rosemary cargó a la bebé y esta le regalo una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Acaso tratas de consolarme?

Al salir del lugar Rosemary tomó la decisión de adoptar a la pequeña, había algo en ella que le decía que Candy la estaba buscando a ella.

-Las dos hemos perdido a alguien importante… tú a tus padres y yo a mi hija… permíteme hacerte compañía en este mundo…

Continuará


End file.
